Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 2
Solicit Synopsis *Blasting off from issue one, to issue two! *This time, Dirk Anger's Avengers Initiative begins to reveal itself! *But then, who will be the members? *Who will be the leader? It's time to see the foundations of the Avengers in this issue! Characters Featured Characters *Dirk Anger *US Agent (First appearance) *Detroit Steel *Rescue Supporting Characters *Maria Carter *James Sitwell *Boomerang (First appearance) *Crossbones (First appearance) Location *HATE Helicarrier "UNN Gamma" Story The comic starts with the view of Doug and his daughter, Virginia (Detroit Steel and Rescue, respectively) opening the door of their home's garage. There, Doug told his daughter that joining HATE's Avengers might not be a bad idea at all. But Virginia insisted, saying that their director's "as mad as hell". Doug, shaking his hand and shrugging, punches a button, which opens up a hidden lift in the garage. The two enter the lift, that leads them to their "true garage", that stores their armors. The two suit up and fly to the location of HATE's primary Helicarrier, the "UNN Gamma". As the two landed in the UNN Gamma, Dirk Anger greets both of them, welcoming them to the place. Then, he commanded his assistant to bring drinks to the two heroes. Doug shakes hand with Dirk, and felt his "iron grip". He recalls their encounter previously, and says that "Rescue" is his daughter, Virginia. He explains that the two of them operated in secrecy, until Dirk appeared. Dirk then laughs, and invites the heroes to the interior of the UNN Gamma. After introducing the UNN Gamma to the heroes, Dirk then shows them the "foundation" of the Avengers Initiative. The "foundation", is then identified as Frank Walker, AKA The US Agent, who was known to "not exist" by most intelligence agencies. Surprised by this, the two heroes then approached Frank, who is training that time. Shaking hands, Frank introduces himself to Doug and Virginia. After that, Dirk tells Doug and Virginia that he's gonna be the leader of the "Avengers", and explains how Frank got his powers. But then, Dirk tells the two that there are other "Avengers members" in the Helicarrier. Virginia says that she'll only expect "military personnel" or some sort. Somehow, Virginia's expectation is true (and it annoys Dirk). Still, Dirk introduces them the other "Avengers members", which are Brock Rumlow, AKA Crossbones, and Fred Myers, AKA Boomerang. Virginia insisted that she's still unimpressed. In response, Dirk told her that there are more things to come, and both him and his father are the thing that make the Avengers "impressive, for a moment". Dirk also told Virginia that the "Avengers" (including Detroit and Rescue) will get their first mission in a moment. And the mission is to recruit the "powerhouse" of the team. Doug asked about "what kind of powerhouse is it". Dirk only responded by saying, "The Juggernaut". And with that, the comic ends. Trivia *The Helicarrier's name, "UNN Gamma", is based on another Helicarrier from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, called the "UNN Alpha". Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Comics Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Frank Walker (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Doug Jones III (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Virginia Jones (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Maria Carter (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:James Sitwell (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Fred Myers (Earth-4045)/Appearances Category:Brock Rumlow (Earth-4045)/Appearances